ninelivesfandomcom-20200214-history
All Apologies
All Apologies is a The Nine Lives of Chloe King episode from season one. In this episode, Chloe adjust to having sonic hearing and is getting certain vibes from people. SynopsisEdit Late at night, Chloe struggles through some Mai combat training with Alek and Jasmine, failing utterly in her attempts to jump from roof to roof. According to Alek, Chloe’s Mai abilities are useless and even dangerous if she can’t control them. For instance, Chloe’s acute sense of hearing can be very useful in combat, but Alek warns her that if she can’t control it then she may end up hearing things she doesn’t want to hear. Case in point: the next day at school, as Alek flirts with her (“anyone ever tell you you’re a close talker?” “No, just you.”), Chloe overhears Amy griping with Paul about how little time Chloe has been sparing with her. This puts Chloe in a bit of a sour mood, so she goes off to hang with Brian–oops, no. He’s busy doing poorly-explained laptop things. “Getting organized.” Admirable enough, but the brush-off he gives Chloe is a bit harsh. Not really like Brian, is it? Let’s chalk it up to payback. Chloe wasn’t exactly kind to him last week. Later at work, Chloe pressures Paul into talking about whether he and Amy are mad at her, and Paul responds with some characteristically silly gibberish about wanting to be her sidekick. In the middle of this nonsense, Chloe sees her boss Lana and has a sudden, dramatic realizatin that she is afraid of someone. A bit later, after Lana has left the store, a man comes in to deliver cupcakes and Chloe gives him Lana’s address. Suddenly, though, she has a similar flash of insight into this cupcake guy and realizes he’s no good, shoving him out of the way. Chloe explains to Jasmine that this has happened to her before (back in episode two, when she had a similar moment regarding the brother of the boy she accidentally killed). Jasmine reveals that this magical empathy power is not common to all Mai but rather a unique feature of the Uniter (I hope someone’s keeping score, regarding which of Chloe’s powers are Mai powers and which are Uniter powers). Jasmine suggests Chloe talks to Valentina, which of course she does. Valentina notes that Chloe’s power of empathy was once common to all Mai, but now only the Uniter can have such a power. Valentina thinks the way Chloe should handle this ability is to limit contact with her human friends and family. Big surprise. That’s her answer to everything. Chloe is obviously not cool with that, and in fact she dashes off to meet Amy and Paul for dinner. But because she’s so late, Amy flips out and ditches her, dragging Paul away. Oh no! Was Valentina right? Is it really better for Chloe if she doesn’t have contact with people? Of course not. Brian comes to apologize for being rude to her earlier that day (d’aaw! There’s the sweet mumbly Brian we know!), and Alek even gives her lessons in turning off her super-hearing so as to tune out the world. So things start getting a little better. But that’s when the plot starts kicking in: It turns out that cupcake delivery man was actually Lana’s abusive ex-boyfriend, and through Chloe’s blundering he now has Lana’s address. Oops! Lana doesn’t appreciate Chloe’s attempts to “help,” and so she gets fired. Of course, she immediately begins plotting to set things right herself by protecting Lana from her former beau, something Jasmine cautions her against, letting slip that Chloe needs to watch out for herself because even though Scarface was dispatched last episode, he wasn’t the only Order assassin in town. Chloe’s mind is briefly taken off of all this by a picnic with Brian, where she learns a bit more of his backstory: he was told that his mother died in a mugging gone wrong, until he received a package containing a mysterious key and a note asking “do you really know what happened to your mother?” Brian thinks the key may be to some safety deposit box at a local bank, which is why he’s in town, but he’s not yet found anything. So far he’s completely in the dark about the circumstances of his mother’s death. We, on the other hand, have picked up on some strong hints that the Mai were involved in her death (possibly as a result of a fatal kiss). Anyhow, later Chloe walks by her former place of employment and sees that a break-in has occurred. She surmises that Lana’s ex is the culprit and urges her to go to the police. Lana, understandably, tells her to get lost. Chloe wants to take matters into her own hands, which will mean once again ditching Amy. Amy gets all huffy, and then Chloe responds by lecturing her on the fact that she’s got to accept that Chloe’s dealing with some serious shit. Chloe storms off and then meets the abusive cupcake guy. They exchange harsh words, and he tells her she’d better stay out of it, or else. Just as Chloe’s having a “why I oughtta” moment, Alek swoops in and tells her to stay out of this. Chloe will have none of this and tells Alek to stop watching her all the time. Chloe calms herself with some of the usual quality time with her mother, and then she gets a call from Amy. Amy apologizes for abruptly becoming unreasonably bitchy just for this episode. They make up and then Amy gives her a ride to Lana’s apartment, where she proceeds to beat up the abusive cupcake guy. Of course, Lana sneaks in at the last moment to land a cathartic final blow and offer Chloe her job back. Later Chloe starts trusting her Mai insections Notable EventsEdit *Chloe learns to control her sonic hearing with Alek's help *Amy feels left out and her and Chloe have a fight *Brian's dad has personal vendetta against the Mai *Valentine pays Brian's dad an visit and threats Brian if he doesn't keep away from Chloe Trivia *It's hinted that Valentina murdered Brian's mother. *Whitely is told by a another member of the order that killing Chloe can't tie into his own personal needs hinting he blames Chloe or The Mai somewhat for his wife death *Brian tells Chloe he witnessed his mom's murder, and was given a key to a safe deposit box, which had a note attached, saying "Its time you know the truth about your mother death". *Alek's feeling for Chloe are foreshadow as seen when listening to his heatbeat Quoteshttp://theninelivesofchloeking.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pilot&action=edit&section=4Edit Chloe **I'm doing this so I don't have to die again Paul ** Brian's Dad * Alek *(To Chloe) Don't be little scared human Category:Episodes